In a connector structure for connecting a device side connector including a plurality of device side terminals provided in a device side housing to a plug side connector including a plurality of plug side terminals provided in a plug side housing, it is known to form the multi-pole plug side connector by using an assembly of a plurality of plug side housings are arranged laterally so as to be joined to and separated from one another. (See Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example.)
The plug side housings that can be joined to and separated from one another are each provided with a groove and a linear protrusion configured for a dovetail joint on the two side faces thereof, respectively, so that the adjacent plug side housings form an assembly which inseparably join the plug side housings in the lateral direction owing to the dovetail joints formed between the grooves and the linear protrusions. Such an assembly of the plug side housings can be connected to the device side housing in an efficient manner because the plug side housings remain to be joined to each other during the connecting process. (See Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example.)